The Mailman
by xrocky
Summary: Warning: Slash love triangle. When a new boy comes to camp and shares his secret, all the boys want in. The new boy knows just how to manipulate the boys so he gets what he wants. Rated for language, drugs and slight romance. **CHAPTER THREE IS UP**
1. He arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the characters that Louis Sachar created. I don't own the setting or anything else that Louis Sachar wrote or suggested in the book. 

Warning: Slash including a love triangle. I'm not going to give away who though. There is some subtle foreshadowing in the beginning of the second chapter. There is some swearing, drug use and some content that may not be appropriate for a younger audience.

The story is set as if Stanley and Zero never ran away. Therefore the camp is still up and running and nothing in the book Holes (besides Stanley coming to Camp Green Lake) ever happened.

-----------------------------/

"Aren't you a fine looking boy..." Mr. Sir stated, giving Max looks that no middle age man should be giving a teenager. Max didn't see the look, he was too busy focusing on the back pack on his lap.

However, Max disagreed with Mr. Sir's statement. Max thought his appearance was terrible after sitting in a hot bus for what seemed like an endless amount of hours. His shaggy blonde hair was messy and his olive skin already felt like it was covered in dirt.

"Not a talker? I guess your saving all your energy for diggin' holes," Mr. Sir said smirking. Max looked at Mr. Sir with disbelief. He had seen the holes when they were driving but he never thought that all those holes were dug by hand, let alone as a punishment.

"Lets go get you some proper attire," Mr. Sir said walking over to the door and waiting for Max to exit first so he could watch him. As soon as Max stepped outside he could hear the boys yelling.  
"Fresh meat!"

The D-Tent boys could hear the yelling.

"I wonder if it's a girl," Magnet said sitting on his cot, his orange jump suit only on his legs, the sleeves tied around his waist to reveal the muscles he had built from digging.

"Poor X-Ray," Armpit said sitting down on his cot after moving his stuff to a different crate. "Leaving two days before a girl comes"

X-Ray's time at camp was up and it was obvious that the boys missed him at times. But there was a bonus, the boys were getting moved up in the water and food lines. they got to switch crates and Stanley no longer had the bed that smelt like sour milk.

"Imagine if it was a girl. Big breasts, a nice ass," Zig-Zag smiled, "and imagine her in the shower. In her birthday suit, water pouring over her as she washed herself. And we all know how could that water is"

"Shut up Zig," Squid said throwing a shoe at Zig-Zag. "We all know a girl would never come to Green Lake"

"It sure is nice to imagine though," Armpit said daydreaming.

Stanley and Zero just laid on their cots silently as they listened to the conversation between the other D-Tent boys.

Max hated that scratchy orange jump suit. It itched and scratched whenever he moved. The dirty socks and boots that were 3 sizes too big were just as uncomfortable. Mr. Sir had made Max change right in front of him to make sure Max wasn't hiding anything. Max found that unexplainably disturbing. Those looks that Mr. Sir gave him sent shivers down his spine.

Mr. Sir began to explain about laundry and the shower tokens and all the stuff that every "camper" learnt when they first arrived.

"Hand me your bag," Mr. Sir demanded. Max almost died as Mr. Sir searched through his bag. Luckily for Max, Mr. Sir hadn't found what Max had hid. 

"Hello Max!" a cheerful voice filled the room as a bearded man walked in the room. "I'm Mr. Pendanski, or you can call me mom if you feel comfortable. That's the nickname the boys gave me"

_Mom? _Thought Max. _This is just getting weirder and weirder._

"Follow me and I'll show you to your tent. You're in D-Tent," Mr. Pendanski explained. Max picked up his bag and followed Mr. Pendanski outside.

Mr. Pendanski began explaining the usual stuff. "There aren't any guard towers because you can run away if you want. But there isn't anything to run away to because we are the only place in miles with food and water. Every day you will dig one hole. Five feet in diameter and five feet deep. Your shovel is your measuring stick. There are two main buildings and the tents. There's the Mess Hall for eating, the Wreck Room for lounging and six tents. A, B, C, D, and E are for the campers and F is for the counselors"

Max was only half listening to Mr. Pendanski, he was mostly just looking around. He was bewildered by the shed that had LIBRARY painted above the locked doors.

"Boys, meet the newest addition to the camp. Max," Mr. Pendanski announced, bursting through the flaps of the tent. All the boys' eyes shot to the door to see the fresh meat. Max followed Mr. Pendanski through the flaps, his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Max, these are the boys you'll be sharing a tent with," Mr. Pendanski pointed to each boy as he said their name. "Stanley, Theodore, Ricki, Jose, and Alan"

"Those ain't our names. It's Caveman, Armpit, Zig-Zag, Magnet, and I'm Squid. You also left out Zero," Squid explained as he pointed to each boy as he said their nickname.

"I prefer to use the names society will recognize you by when you leave the camp. You know that Alan. Well, I'll leave you boys alone to get aquatinted," Mr. Pendanski said as he left the tent.

Max walked over to the bed that no boys were sitting on.

"So, now we got an Abercrombie and Fitch boy at camp. Did the manager fire you and so you shot him in the head?" Squid asked, making most of the boys laugh or snicker.

Max could have modeled if he wanted to. His shaggy blonde hair brushed in front of his dark brown eyes, his olive skin was flawless and girls agreed that his abs were sculpted by the gods.

"But those looks aren't going to help you if a yellow spotted lizard comes round," Zig-Zag said hoping to get a good reaction from Max. However, Max didn't look too scared.

"Those are more dangerous than all the rattlesnakes, scorpions and tarantulas on the lake put together," Armpit stated, hoping for a reaction.

"I'm guessing that crate's for me," Max said looking at the stacked milk crates, trying to change the topic. Seeing that they weren't getting the reactions that they desired, Zig-Zag and Armpit started a conversation about the dangerous creatures on the lake.

Max walked over and put his bag in the bottom crate in the stack of three milk crates. He then went back over to the cot and weaved his fingers and put them behind his head as he laid down.

Zero, who had the cot across from Max, couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Max. His eyes kept flickering back to the blonde haired boy as the rest of the boys, except Max, squabbled about how many scorpions or rattle snakes make up the deadliness of one yellow spotted lizard.

"Do they check your mail before giving it to you?" Max interrupted suddenly, still laying on his cot. All the boys looked over at him.

"Don't think so. Why?" Squid asked. The rest of the boys were just as curious.

"Not even packages?" Max asked surprised.

"Not many people even get letters. I've never seen no package though," Armpit said.

"I've gotten a package once," explained Caveman. "It was never opened before it got to me"

Max smiled and simply stated, "Perfect."

/------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, oh well, I'm not here to please anyone. I'd love some reviews and comments. Second chapter should be coming shortly. Sorry for such short chapters.


	2. He amazes

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the characters that Louis Sachar created. I don't own the setting or anything else that Louis Sachar wrote or suggested in the book.

Warning: Slash including a love triangle. I'm not going to give away who though. There is some subtle foreshadowing in the beginning of the second chapter. There is some swearing, drug use and some content that may not be appropriate for a younger audience.

The story is set as if Stanley and Zero never ran away. Therefore the camp is still up and running and nothing in the book Holes (besides Stanley coming to Camp Green Lake) ever happened.

-----------------------------/

That night in the Mess Hall there wasn't much chatter, just quiet whispering about how a "pretty boy" ended up in the camp.

"Over here," Squid said, waving Max over. Max walked over and took a seat in between Caveman and Zero.

Magnet immediately snatched the bread from Max's plate. Max stared at Magnet, looking bewildered.

"You didn't dig today," Magnet informed him, "You don't need any bread."

Max's attention turned to the slop that was put on his tray. He began poking at it with his fork, his shaggy hair hiding his eyes as he looked down at his plate.

Everyone sat there quietly, waiting for someone else to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

Armpit, Squid, Magnet, and Zig Zag suddenly all asked the question at once but in different words so all anyone heard was a loud jumble of words.

Max's eyes flickered from his plate to the boys and he looked unimpressed.

"So," Zig Zag said nervously, "What'd you do?"

Max just glared a Zig Zag before a small smirk swept across his face. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get around to asking that," Max told them, still smirking as he began to slowly nibble at his food.

The boys went back to their meals for a moment until they realized Max hadn't even answered the question. They began looking at each other, wondering if anyone else had noticed.

Max sensed they realized and quietly told them, "I'll tell you later."

They all went back to their meals, quietly imagining what the pretty boy had done.

Magnet was the one to break the silence. "I stole a puppy. I would have got away with it too, if my pocket hadn't started barking!" Magnet informed Max.

"We know Magnet," the rest of the boys moaned, tired of Magnet's puppy story since they had heard it too many times to count.

---

The Wreck room was loud and smelly, as usual.

All of the D Tent boys excluding Zig Zag, who had managed to get a fuzzy picture on the T.V., and Max, who was quietly sitting on a chair biting his bottom lip, were at the pool table, either watching or participating in oddly violent game of pool.

"Hey, Max!" Armpit yelled, "Want to play a game of pool against the greatest pool player in D Tent?"

"Hey!" Squid interrupted, "Why are you volunteering me to play a game of pool!"

"Shut up!" Armpit gave Squid a playful yet firm punch in the arm. "Want to play against me Max?"

Max quietly sat there watching the D Tent boys and some other eavesdroppers watch him make a decision. He sighed and made his way over to the pool table. As he got there he ran his hand across the uneven felt. Stanley handed Max a cue which was bumpy, beaten and had notches and dents all over it.

"Since I invited you to play, you can decide if you want to break," Armpit told Max while he set up the table.

"I'll break," Max said quietly before walking to the end of the table and aligning his shot. His break was amazing, two striped balls went in and the rest of the balls were evenly spread across the table. Such a great break by a newbie caught the attention of many of the other campers. Max aligned another shot and sunk it. Then another and another.

The boys in the Wreck room were dead quiet now, watching this unusual game.

Finally the table only had the full coloured balls left on it, which were still in the same spot as they were right after the break, and the black ball. Armpit had yet to even shoot yet and was in complete awe of Max. All the boys were.

Max lined up his shot carefully, shot, and sunk the black ball in the corner pocket, even though the side pocket was an easier shot.

"Game," Max said quietly before letting go of his cue and heading out of the wreck room.

The only sounds for quite a while after that was the pool cue hitting the floor and the wreck room door squeaking open and slamming shut.

/------------------------------------------

That was such a short chapter compared to the first one. Oh well… Comments are greatly appreciated. That's all I can think of writing. Also, in the following chapters I apologize if some of my drug information is wrong. I don't do drugs so I'm not completely informed about them.


	3. He intrigues

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the characters that Louis Sachar created. I don't own the setting or anything else that Louis Sachar wrote or suggested in the book.

Warning: Slash including a love triangle. I'm not going to give away who though. There is some subtle foreshadowing in the beginning of the second chapter. There is some swearing, drug use and some content that may not be appropriate for a younger audience.

The story is set as if Stanley and Zero never ran away. Therefore the camp is still up and running and nothing in the book Holes (besides Stanley coming to Camp Green Lake) ever happened.

-----------------------------/

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Squid asked, bursting through the flaps of the tent. The rest of the D Tent boys quickly followed.

Max laughed as he zipped up his bag and tossed it on the floor beside his cot. He lay down on the cot, the frame squeaking loudly.

"Yo man, you gotta teach me to play like that," Armpit laughed, punching Max in the shoulder.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Squid hissed, grabbing Max's shirt and pulling him forward.

"Whoa man! Calm down!" Magnet told Squid, helping the rest of the boys to get Squid away from Max.

"How do you think I made my money? A job at the local McDonalds?" Max laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back to the some spot.

The rest of the tent now seemed intrigued.

"Poker, pool, blackjack, horses, dealing. That's how I made my money," Max quietly explained, standing up and slowly advancing towards the boys, a sly smirk on his face. "A pretty face can go a long way, but it doesn't get you any money. Well, unless you want to sell yourself."

Max laughed once more before returning to his cot.

Magnet raced over to kneel beside Max's cot and asked in a low voice, "You got busted? How much did you have on you?"

"A lot," Max explained, smiling at the memory.

"Can you hook me up?" Magnet asked, grinning hopefully.

Max eyes flickered from Magnet to the backpack beside his cot then back to Magnet. He smirked and replied, "Maybe."

All of the D-Tent boys smiled, except Zero and Stanley who looked nervous. Their eyes met and they looked at each other warily.

"Do they do night checks here?" Max asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the cot, causing Magnet to move back from the cot a little.

"I'm not sure but I doubt it. Usually everyone is too tired from diggin' to be out wandering around at night," explained Zig Zag as he sat down on his own cot, looking at Max curiously.

"Are you guys willing to give up a couple of hours of sleep?" Max asked with a smirk on his lips and a devilish sparkle in his eye.

All the D-Tent boys looked at each other with a little bit of despair; none of them wanted to lose sleep as it would make digging the next day even harder but they didn't want to miss the adventure they all knew Max was about to propose.

"Don't worry guys," Max said, his smile almost reminiscent of the Cheshire cat's, "I promise it will be worth your while."

Zero and Caveman exchanged nervous glances as the rest of the boys exchanged ones of excitement.

---

"Wait!" Zig Zag shouted at nearly the top of his lungs as he sat straight up on his cot. The rest of the boys moaned as they were nearly asleep before Zig Zag yelled.

"What the hell are you screaming about Zig!" Armpit growled, glaring at Zig Zag.

"How are we going to wake up at midnight to sneak out?" Zig Zag snapped at Armpit, a little disgruntled by the tone Armpit used with him.

A low mumbling of chatter spread across the tent, everyone concerned by question.

"We'll use the water trick," Magnet proposed. "When I used to sleep in the train cars I would drink a lot of water before I fell asleep so I would wakeup and get out yard before the crew did the morning car checks."

"Sounds easy enough. Everyone, grab your water jugs," Zig Zag commanded as he stood up to fetch his own.

The rest of D-Tent slowly rose from their cots and grabbed their jugs before Caveman announced, "Max isn't awake…"

"Whatever," Armpit mumbled as he left the tent, "One of us can wake him up when we get up."

---

The boys returned from the water spigots and quickly chugged their water; they wanted to get at least a bit of sleep before they were awakened for an uncertain adventure. Each one of them dozed off to sleep, eager for what surprises the night held.

/------------------------------------------

Exciting! I'm back! I can't believe I started this story like 3 years ago. Oh my… Anyways, comments are greatly appreciated and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
